


Even as  a Shadow, Even as a Dream

by artificialnocturne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/F, Love Letters, Wedding, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialnocturne/pseuds/artificialnocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different times when Allison's path crosses Lydia's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even as  a Shadow, Even as a Dream

one  
Lydia has been your roommate for nearly two years, and by now you know each others schedules perfectly. Her paid internship at a Physics laboratory and your job as a preschool teacher only let you see each other during the odd hours of the day, but somehow you make it work.

You communicate through post-its stuck to the fridge or the mirror. You wake up in the morning and fix Lydia’s coffee so it’s ready when she wakes up. She’s in charge of grocery shopping and you get the mail and buy the Redbox movies. On weekends you both make sure you have one night free, and spend it catching up on your series and eating takeout. It’s a quiet life, but it’s a happy one.

two  
You’ve been sending cute little notes in French to the Latin teacher, Ms. Martin, nearly as long as you have taught High School French. After two years of holding hands under the table in PTA meetings, going on lunch dates, and talking past midnight on school nights, you’re pleasantly surprised when one day a pink card arrives with your mail. 

In neat cursive writing, it reads, “Dicere quae puduit, scribere jussit amor. Te amo.” What I was ashamed to say, love has commanded me to write. I love you.

three  
When the rowdy group of boys come into the diner with a laughing strawberry blonde hoisted on two of their shoulders, you roll your eyes and remind yourself why you hate spring break. When they accidentally knock over a cup of Dr. Pepper onto your shirt, you fight the urge to slap someone. When they begin to loudly serenade the girl, you try to ignore how your heart skips a beat when she smiles.

When she tells you her name is Lydia and scrawls her number on a napkin, blushing as the boys all whoop and cheer in the background, you decide that maybe tonight wasn’t so bad. 

You never call.

four  
Your arms are tired, your stomach hurts, and the blood-splattered walls of the house that you and the rest of your team of archaeologists are entering doesn’t look promising. You find a piece of paper yellowing with age on the floor, the initials L.M in cursive writing on the front. 

On the back it says, “Perhaps if we had met before the apocalypse I could have loved you right. Perhaps you could have loved me back.” You can’t understand why, but it makes your eyes water with tears and your heart ache for someone you’ve never known. 

five  
It’s 5:45am, the sky is still dark, and you glance through your window to see a light in the flat opposite to you. A girl in a white t-shirt that barely reaches the middle of her thighs is dancing barefoot in her kitchen, swaying to music you cannot hear. You turn around and close the blinds, feeling that you have witnessed something far too intimate and beautiful for human eyes. 

In your diary, you write about the angel in the window and how the light reflected on her hair. That is the first and last time you ever see her.

six  
A girl on the street slips a slip of paper into your hand as she passes by. It simply reads, “Someone loves you. Be safe.”

You never see the car coming.

seven  
You smile as Lydia reads her vows, written in sloppy cursive on the back of a receipt. Lydia stayed up all night trying to get them just perfect, which in her eyes they never would be. You look at Lydia, the love of your life, in a beautiful white dress, and you realize how lucky you really are. Then you kiss the bride.

eight  
You sit next to a girl whose perfume smells like heaven on the subway. Even after she gets off, the faint smell of jasmine and laundry soap lingers in her place, as well as an abandoned postcard with a picture of a forest on the front. You tuck it into your purse and forget about it.

nine  
You’re in space with a pretty girl and she’s looking at you to save her. Your oxygen is running out by the minute and you don’t know how to tell her that you don’t have the answers anymore. She reaches for your hand as the minutes start to slip away. You look at this pretty girl and think, my god, our future was beautiful.

ten  
You’ve been dead for eleven years. She brings flowers to your grave every Sunday, along with a letter in a lovely little envelope. She reads it out loud to you, things that people have said about you, what she loves about you, memories you shared, how she wishes you could see how big your daughter is now.

It has been months since she last cried for you. You know this because your daughter tells you so, hair in little bows and flowers in her hand as she clutches her Uncle Scotty’s hand in the other. It will be a thousand years until she stops loving you.


End file.
